YPC545
Nozomi to Koko no Kurisumasu Chikai is the 45th episode of the series Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Synopsis Rin has caught the 54th Pinky and she with Nozomi and the mascots accidentally appeared at the place where Miku got married. Coco realized, that there is only little tome left for them to be in human world with Nozomi. Later, at Natts House, Milk said, that they have almost collected all the pinkies and that the kingdom will be restored, new king will be elected. Either Coco or Natts. The 2 got into snow fight, naming each other as better king, but Milk stopped their fight. Nozomi said, that they will still be visiting them, but Natts said it is impossible for a king. Prince as a different deal, but King is needed for its people.The other Cures started talking about saying goodbye, even though they knew that it will happen, and it made Nozomi to realize that they will be saying goodbye. At first she was shocked, but then put a fake smile, saying this is what they were working for. Later, at Natts House, Nozomi tried being cheerful, but everyone knew she was sad. She worked hard towards everyone's dreams, but did not thought of what will happen after that. Milk said, that she understands Nozomi's feelings, but Coco and Natts are needed for their kingdom. Rin said, that Nozomi understands that really well. Meanwhile, Bloody went away after what Kawarino did to Hadenya Then he looked at Bunbee, saying Desperaia does not need useless workers. Later, the mascots made a cake for the Cures as a thank you gift for what they did. Nozomi wanted to say the cheers, but then she remembered and got sad for a moment, but when Rin called her, she pretended to be happy again. They started eating, and Coco noticed, that Nozomi did not finished her cake yet, even though she is always the first to do that. She said it is delicious, but does not go to her throat. After she saw the word "thank you" on the cake, she realized, that they will be parting. Suddenly, Bloody came, transforming Natts House to kowaina. The girls transformed to Pretty Cure. Bloody said he discovered their weakness - if he takes out the main pillar, everyone will collapse. He attacked Dream, leaving the rest to kowaina. He saw hesistation in her heart, knowing she was unsure what to do next, and what she feels is called despair. He knocked Dream out, almost finishing her, but the Cures knocked kowaina, taking his attention. The girls said, that it is ok to hesistate and to take time to think about everything. Coco went to Dream, and she standed up. She said, that she was hesistating and lost for a bit, but now understands. She promised and she will restore Coco's country. She will make his dream come true. Then she used Crystal Shoot, defeating kowaina. After that, Jiiya came, driving the girls home. Nozomi decided to go on foot, and Natsu-san said for Kouji to walk her home. They saw some fresh snow, and went there. Kouji asked her, what is left after snow melts, and the answer was memories. Nozomi realized, that this path leads to the place with beautiful Christmas Tree. Nozomi suggested celebrating Christmas at Palmier kingdom after it gets restored, and Kouji said it is a good idea. They watched to the Christmas Tree, when Nozomi started crying. She said she is happy, because their dreams are about to come true. They worked really hard for it. Kouji said, that Palmier kingdom is a great place with good friends and Natts, and as Prince he has duties, but he will cherish every moment he has with her. Meanwhile, Kawarino reported to Desperaiah, that there is only one pinky left. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk *Sumoutorin Villains *Bloody *Bunbee *Kawarino *Kowaina Trivia *In YPC502, Nozomi accuses Coco of trying to ruin her plans for her first kiss, which is supposed to be on a snowy Christmas Eve, under a tree with a wonderful boyfriend. It's strongly implied in this episode that it actually turned out almost exactly as she hoped it would. Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes